The Supernatural
by Let'sjustsay
Summary: This is my first story! Tori's new to HA. Everyone in her friend group has powers. Rated T to be safe. Not sure about the title. Horrible summary. lol.
1. Angels&HA

**The Supernatural**

Hey peoples! This is my first story so I am sorry if it ain't right lol.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Victorious :,(

**Tori's POV-**

It's my first day here at Hollywood Arts. It's so weird here because I don't know anyone except my sister, Trina. And-d she's gone…. Great. Now I'm alone. I'm not like the other people here. Heck we aren't even fully human. My family is full of angels. That's right. Don't judge. My specific powers are different from my parents and Trina. I have several powers. One is the ability to control people with my singing. But don't get me wrong. I can change the frequencies to where a human won't be affected by it. And I gotta say, my human voice is pretty good. Another one of my powers is that I control the wind. I've gotten so great at it that accidentally goes off by emotions, my mind, hand gestures, and all those awesome things. Oh, I forgot! I **cannot **get near any type of flower. Especially bush daisies! It has to do something with my human allergies. Let's just say that, the sneeze does something, and I mean something, to those flowers! Okay, back to my powers. My parents have the singing like an angel part, but can't control anyone. Trina… she can control people however she is a terrible singer. I honestly don't know how she does it. I'm guessing by her looks since she is really beautiful. Then again she's irritating. Annoying. Rude. Self-centered. Very crazy at times. Bossy. Heck I could go on for days! Nonetheless she does have her days where she's nice.

Right now I'm off to Sikowitz's class. Another person I know, yay! Erwin Sikowitz is my supernatural abilities teacher. I guess one would say he's the wise one that knows all! I enter the room and sit in the middle area.

"Good morning children!" Sikowitz announced as in came in through the window. His human form is hilarious!He is practically looking like a hobo. I smile to myself.

"You have found your way to acting class and I say this since I see several new faces! Introduce yourselves while I down the milk from this coconut." Three of us stood. I didn't catch the first two's names because one of the guys from the class was just watching me. Weird. Oh chiz it's my turn! "My name is Victoria Vega, Tori for short, and I love singing." I ended with a smile.

"Great! Now let's get star-"

"SIKOWITZ!" The principal yelled,

"Uh, yes?" Sikowitz asked, obviously startled.

"Come down to my office for a couple of minutes!"

"Yes ma'am. Class in the meantime talk amongst one another and make sure to be friendly to the new ones! Especially you Jade." Sikowitz smiled walking out. She just gave him an evil smile and yelled back "No promises!"

'Oh great' I thought to myself.

**To Be Continued?**

Yay~heart~ if I get enough reviews I will consider continuing this. I have an idea me thinks :D.

_Peaceout&Let'sjustsay…_


	2. Bliss&Lunch

The Supernatural

Chapter 2. Bliss&Lunch.

**Yay for people reading! I'll continue this .**

**Cat's POV-**

Hehe Sikowitz just got pulled from the classroom and told us to introduce ourselves to the new people! Yay I love people! I got up and went over to Tori. She was wearing a purple camisole with a black jacket over top. Also a pair of indigo skinny jeans. Her hair was in curls.

"Hiii! I cheer happily, "I'm Cat!"

"Hey!" Tori replied. Her smile seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe just a passerby on the streets, who knows?

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang!" I ran over to Jade, who was talking to André. I poked her in the stomach.

"Jadey!" I whispered, "Say hi to Tori!" Jade groaned.

"Let's all say hi together." André suggested.

"Fine." Jade stated sternly.

"Tori! This is Jade and André,"

"Whatever."

"'Sup Tori?"

"And Robbie and Beck!"

"Hiya!"

"Hey."

"I think you're forgettin' someone!"

"Oh. And this is Rex." I stated casually.

"You're a ventriloquist?" Tori questions.

"Ventriloquist? Psh. We are two different people." Robbie answers.

"But he's a puppet!" I looked at Tori with sympathetic eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Puppet is an offensive term!" Robbie shouted.

"I'm sorry, but isn-"Tori's question was cut off by the lunch bell.

"Let's go to lunch!" Beck stated.

Everyone was exiting the room when Tori's books and papers fell to the ground.

"Oh **come on **Tori. Hurry up!" Jade shouted.

"Yeah we do not wanna end up without a table." André stated.

"I'll help!" I went over and just stuffed most of the papers in Tori's bag. When we were headed to lunch, I focused on Tori's bag and straightened the papers inside of them, without her knowing. Hah oh yeah, did I mention I was a fairy? My family has a history of being faries. I don't know what happened when it got to my brother. He's pretty messed up. But in a good way! Sorta. Hehe. I'm one of the best faries, according to Sikowitz. We all go to his classes for training. Ah yay! One table left! And next to those beautiful white and orange tulips!

**~At the Asphalt Café~**

When we all got to the table and sat, Tori hesitated to sit. It went noticed.

"Why don't you have a seat?" André questioned.

"Uh ha. No reason. Just wondering, anyone wanna trade spots?

"**DO YOU NOT LIKE ME?!"** I exclaimed worriedly.

"No Cat. It's jus-"

"Ughh, will you just sit down Vega? You ought to be lucky we got a table!" Jade snapped.

Tori compiled quickly and sat down. Everyone started talking again. I filled Tori in on some minor details.

"Jade is dating André. She used to date Beck. I think she still likes him. And Robbie's single and has been that way for a while." I whispered to her and giggled to myself at the last one.

"Cat, Beck, and Jade, let's go up. André and Tori, save the table until we get back.

"Okay."

"Will do."

**Yay! Not as awesome as chapter one possibly, but we got Cat's POV this time. Once again novice writer here lol. Thanks to Alyrox12 for being my first and only reviewer hahaha . In the next chapter we'll get André and Tori's POV while they are sitting at lunch. I hope this gets better et cetera, et cetera. Please review :D. Love all the readers. Oooh and we'll get to see why Tori wanted to move. Unless you used your awesome skills and figured it out already. Bye guys! **

**Peace&Love&Let'sjustsay.**


	3. Caught&Flowers

Chapter 3

Caught&Flowers

**Yay for reviewers! Thanks again to Alyrox12 and my new one JustTrustMe!**

**Just to make it clear, I am coming up with these as I go along. No pre-writing, no plot, nothing! I am sorry if this still ain't right. ~insert smile here~**

**Tori's POV-**

Okay so Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie went up to get lunch. It's just me and André. I am completely freaking out right now! I tried to change spots but Jade slightly scares me. I'm sitting right next to these orange and white tulips. I'm going to sneeze any second. YES that's bad. I can't move seats because I'm afraid to and I can't run because they'll be suspicious.

"Hah, so what is the Grub Truck? It doesn't sound healthy." I nervously say.

"Well it not's too bad of food, even if the truck looks dirty!" André laughs. I chuckle anxiously waiting for my reaction to these flowers. I could feel my hot face, apparently getting redder by the second.

"Are you feelin' alright?" André questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled a sad smile. My nose was burning even more.

"Are ya sure? Your nose is real red." I was going to blow any second. Another thing that I noticed when that happens is my wings show for a moment. The good thing is only the supernatural creatures can see it. I can't hold it in longer!

"Do you wan-"

"Ahchoo!" All the flowers and leaves ripped off both bushes! Flowers make me create a gust of wind. I looked at them scattered across the lunch parking lot. No one else seemed to notice. Other than André. Chiz. I couldn't tell André's expression. This went well, sarcasm intended.

**André's POV**

I was about to ask Tori if she needed something and the next second that bush was gone! That wasn't the surprising thing though. I saw the most beautiful things right then.

Her wings.

We sat and stared at each other for the next couple seconds. She has a look of embarrassment on her face. I'm also surprised no one else saw this girl blast off that bush.

"You guys can head up." Beck stated.

"Why are there leaves and flowers all over the ground?" Jade asked curiously.

"One time my brother and I were at our aunt's wedding, and the flowe-"

"CAT. NO ONE CARES!" Jade yelled.

"You're so mean to me!" Cat cried and Robbie put an arm around her.

"Aw, now you made Cat cry." I said. I kissed Jade and told her to apologize.

Tori and I got up and headed over to the Grub Truck. Tori made no eye contact with me and seemed distant. We both ordered our food and waited for Festus to come.

Then I simply stated the three words.

"You're an angel."

**Tori's POV**

'_You're an angel.'_

The phrase played over and over again in my head. I was too shocked to reply to him. Questions flooded my mind. _What do I do? How does he know? Will he tell everyone? Will he keep it to himself? _Then I tried to walk away, but my feet were held in place by something tough. The thought hit me. My wings. He saw my wings. I came to another realization. _What is he? And why can't I run? _I looked down and saw earth surrounding my flats. _What? _André walked up right next to me. I panicked.

**I thank everyone for reading this story! If I need some ideas, I'll ask for some to help me out for the future chapters. But do tell me what would you like to happen, cause I'm having some devious thoughts on what to do … **

_**Peaceout&Let'sjustsay**_


End file.
